The Kyoto Arc: The time we meet
by Sano's Zanbato
Summary: Sometimes, things change. For better or for worst? If a young girl is finally accepted as a friend what would happen? Or will it just be nightmares to everyone that even exist?
1. So we meet

Author's Note: This is the Kyoto arc part. In the manga about volume 10-11.

Chapter 2

Kyoto forest, ten years later

"Misao, don't tell us we are lost!" Yahiko said unpleased.

"We aren't, we are just... um somewhere in the forest." Kaoru-san sighed and continued to hope that they would soon find a way to Kenshin.

"Misao, you better find a way out of this soon!" Yahiko screamed

"Wait, I have to think you know!"

"Well I don't care, hurry up!" Yahiko was about to continue was a small yellow streak flashed by his arm. Yahiko quickly took out his wooden sword.

"Hold it, shortie. I'll take care of this." Misao put out her arm in front of Yahiko.

"Who are you?" A voice replied from the direction of the bird's landing spot. A small shadow crouched in one of the tree branches. It was a silhouette of a girl with a small bird on her shoulder.

"I'm Makimachi Misao of the Oniwabanshu. My mission is to find Aoshi. I am a Kyoto ninja and you are?" The shadow jumped down from the tree and smiled slightly. A girl with short black hair appeared and her eyes of purple gazed humbly. A small, yet deep cut had made its mark on her neck.

"I'm Hotaru, spirit of the forest. My mission is a secret only I may know of it. I'm protector of this forest. And it is good to see you again, Misao."

"Hotaru, it has been ages!" Misao quickly hugged Hotaru and then let go.

"Well you have been searching for Aoshi, and something tells me that isn't easy." Hotaru smiled and whistled. "Tochi, you remember Misao don't you?" A small yellow and black bird landed on Hotaru's shoulder.

"Ahem, but your bird just attacked us!" Yahiko grumbled angrily and stared hard at Tochi. Hotaru stared for a moment Yahiko. 'I don't know him... but I'm responsible for his cut... Oh well, I might as well trust Misao on her choice of friends.'

"Sorry about that, Tochi is very territorial. It is also kind of my fault, I shouldn't have told it to attack you. Too many strange things have been happening around here, no one can be too cautious anymore." Hotaru walked up to Yahiko and started to examine Yahiko's left arm. "Minor cut, shouldn't do any harm. Just in case though..." Hotaru untied her head band and started to roll up Yahiko's sleeve. Hotaru then tied her head band exactly where the cut was. "There, that should do it." Yahiko slightly blushed, but no one seemed to notice.

"Hey, Hotaru you must know this forest well and all, right?" Kaoru asked hopefully.

"Misao, who are these people?" Hotaru whispered.

"Silly me, this is Kaoru and Yahiko. We are looking for Kenshin's master, Hiko, I believe."

"Silly you alright, you got us lost!"

"Shuddap, Yahiko!"

"Is it my fault that you can't remember anything?"

"Well, we aren't getting like this." Hotaru and Kaoru sighed.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! I can't get you guys anywhere if all you guys want to do is fight! If you wanna get to Master's house then quit fighting and follow me." Hotaru started to walk and the rest followed.

"Can we trust her, Misao? I mean, it is strange just seeing a girl randomly pop out of nowhere." Kaoru said.

"We can trust her; Hotaru has been a great training partner when we were younger. I always got the best of her, but sometimes she can really amaze me." Misao smiled and started to remember how they use to train.

"We're here." Hotaru said pointing at a small house. "I have to get going I promised Hiko that I would get him some fish. Bye!" Dust started to form a cloud as Hotaru started to run to her near by training area. note: if you notice, Kenshin and Hiko practiced near a waterfall

"Darn, Hotaru runs fast." Yahiko said coughing between every word.

"She should, she loves to race against her bird. Well, Kaoru this is it." Misao said as she opens the door. Kenshin turned at the sound of the door opening and saw Kaoru slightly smiling. 'Her eyes,' Kenshin thought. 'Her eyes they look happy, but there is surely a trace of depression within them.'

"Kenshin, get some water."

"But master-"

"We can't have children and this lady stay without water. Get some." Kenshin hesitated for a moment and then walked out. Kaoru wanted to say something but she froze, unsure of what to say.

"Kenshin..." Kaoru said ever so softly. Kenshin walked out of the room in silence and continued without looking back.

"I THOUGHT YOU CAME HERE TO TALK TO KENSHIN YOU BAKA!"

"Yahiko is right; we didn't do this for fun, WE DID THIS FOR YOU!" Misao screamed into Kaoru's ear.

"Gezz..." Kaoru rubbed her ear caringly. "No need to scream."

"Sorry to interrupt your very important conversation, but why are you here?" Hiko said sipping his sake

"To bring Kaoru to Kenshin." Yahiko said into a spoon.

"To bring Kaoru to Kenshin." Misao said after stealing the spoon from Yahiko. "And you miss. Why did you come?"

"To see Kenshin..."

"Get out of your trance and start being you normal self, this is getting annoying-" Yahiko was going to continue, but a sudden silence went through the room when each of them heard a scream.

"DIE, BATTOSAI!"

"I should have known..." Hiko said. He got up and started to run to where the scream seemed to be coming form.

"Come back here! We aren't finish talking to you!" Misao started to chase Hiko.

"Yeah! We still need to ask your age!" Yahiko bellowed. He and Kaoru ran as fast as they could.

AN: I think I'll stop here. Just cause my hands are tired.


	2. I want him dead

Chapter 2: I want him dead

"Hotaru put your sword down, now!" Hiko said glaring at Hotaru.

"But, master it's the battosai! He is deadly. He said he would be back and now he is." Hotaru spoke without bringing her eyes off of Kenshin. She continued to breathe as she kept her stance and distance. Kenshin, being the clueless wanderer he is, was sitting with swirly eyes.

"Kenshin, are you alright?" Kaoru said when she finally caught up with Hiko.

"Ooorrrrooo."

"He is fine; if he is acting like this he is fine." Misao said out of breathe.

"What kind of idiots are you, battosai equals deadly, deadly equals stay back!" Hotaru said not moving from her position.

"If you are supposed to stay back then why are you attacking?" Yahiko smart mouthed.

"Let's just say I have a score to settle."

"Hotaru, back off." Hiko repeated.

"Master, I refuse to back off, no matter how obedient I'm supposed to be. I can't let his guy get my life without a fight!"

"This guy won't attack you. This is a student of mine, no matter how much he doesn't deserve respect; you will give it to him." Hotaru hesitated for a moment then backed down. "Now pick-up those fish, clean it and then wash the dishes. Did I say wait, get going!"

"Yes master." Hotaru said still looking at Kenshin with stern eyes. "One day, just watch me defeat you." Hotaru picked up her fish and bucket, and started to walk down slowly without looking back. 'Hm, if only I was stronger, then I could actually have a chance defeat him," Hotaru thought. Hotaru stuck the bucket into the well, and started to yank on the rope pulling the water closer and closer each time. 'I should be glad Hiko agreed to teach me, I could still be at that dojo, that horrible dojo.' Hotaru pictured the image and winced at the thought. She continued to lift the bucket out of the well and started to slowly wash the dishes. "Tochi?" Hotaru whispered and started to whistle. A small bird flew to perch in the shadow of the tree branches and started to whistle back. Hotaru let out a sigh and continued her unbroken habit of washing the dishes. Hotaru then looked up toward the bushes. She watched carefully as the leaves rustled in the wind. 'That isn't a wind... Not the forest winds" Curious, Hotaru took one of the clean dishes at threw it at the bush. A hand reached out of one of the standing trees and captured the plate as if it was a Frisbee. "Sorjiro, you no longer need to hide."

"I should have known you would have heard me." A young teenage boy dressed in blue stepped out and smiled.

"I don't have time for this, Sorjiro, find someone else to bother."

"But this might concern you." Sorjiro started to toss the plate. "I know your master wouldn't be pleased if there was a plate missing."

"That's my plate; I just won't eat dinner tonight if you break it."

"Who me? I wouldn't think of breaking it." Sorjiro smiled and threw the plate back at Hotaru. Hotaru whistled and Tochi then swooped and clawed the plate. "Damn, you and your bird." Tochi started to try to fly back to Hotaru with the plate. It started to stagger as it flew. CRASH!

"You mean my clumsy bird, right?" Hotaru turned and glared at Tochi for dropping the plate. "No dinner for me tonight I guess."

"Back to matters. I know you want the battosai dead." Hotaru's eyes widened as she cussed under her breath. "I know how to kill him." Sorjiro smirked at Hotaru's quiet state.

"You know I don't want to take plan in your situations. Just leave already!"

"No, you don't want the battosai to be dead, you need him dead. You don't want to admit this because of your master isn't it? You hate the fact that you're under him. You hate the fact you aren't even matching up to the strength of those around you. That is your weakness, kid. That and much more." Hotaru grit her teeth and stood up. She turned around and glared at Sorjiro.

"Don't you call me 'kid'." Her purple eyes started to fade as a violet-blue started to form in her iris. "I hate to admit it, but I have weaknesses, but being loyal to my master isn't one of them. It is true, I want the battosai dead. No, I need him dead, but if he is going down, I'm the one going to bring him down. And neither you nor anyone is going to help me in any matter or way." Hotaru walked and didn't turn back, but she could tell Sorjiro already left the open space. 'It's going to be a long evening.' She heard her stomach growl. 'Oh yeah, no dinner again...'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I'm done, Hiko." Hotaru said dropping a bucket of fish in front of her feet. The waterfall made a relaxing sound in the background. It was so quiet you could hear everyone breathing. Kenshin's breathing was hard and constant; Hotaru's was quick at pace. Hiko's breathing was calm as always, but there was a hint of pain. Hiko looked at the bucket in Hotaru's hand.

"You're missing a plate."

"I broke it; if you want the pieces, take them."

"No you idiot. Why would I want some broken dishes? No..."

"Dinner for you tonight." Hotaru finished. Hiko sighed and turned his back to Hotaru. Hotaru left the dishes and bucket next to the waterfall. She bowed to Hiko and left him knowing she was not needed at the moment.

The streets of Kyoto are quieting down when the sun begins to set. You start to notice that the streets are almost empty and most people are closing the shop for the day. As it gets the darker the streets become more dangerous: no one can be too thoughtful about how to protect themselves. Too bad when everything seems so peaceful you let your guard down.

Hotaru walked down the streets of Kyoto not taking any note of anything around her. 'I just wanna get away from the world today.' Hotaru groan and walked past a dojo into a dark alley. 'Well, life was worse at a time. If only I could remember.' The soft breeze played with her hair. Stray leaves rustled and danced in the wind. Shadows around the alley flicker. 'Something isn't right...' Hotaru then felt a sudden pain rush into her shoulders. Hotaru quickly slid and turned to her opponent or should I say 3 challengers?

"What do you want? I quit at your dojo three months ago." Hotaru glared and took her bokken into hand.

"Only to kill you, Hotaru."

"What the hell, it wasn't even your dojo!"

"Yes, but making of fool out of me gives you no mercy."

"Feh, you're weaker than I thought." Hotaru closed her eyes, relaxed, and turned her back to her enemies. "I don't have time for this." Hotaru started to walk away when she heard fast pace foot steps. Hotaru quickly turned around and looked forward. 'One, two... where is that third one?' Hotaru felt a swift extreme pain in her shoulder. "AAAHH!" Hotaru feel to her knees and started to whistle.

"You really think a bird is going to help you?"

"It showed you up didn't it?" Hotaru slowly started to get up. "Tochi, do as you please!" A small yellow streak sliced the skin of one of rivals. 'Take care of those fools, Tochi. I get this one.' Hotaru started to run towards her opponent. She took a step and quickly kicked her enemy in abdomen. "You don't deserve to let me use my sword on you." She brought her elbow as fast as she could to her opponent's neck. Her opponent fell and Hotaru smirked.

"Tochi, let's go." Hotaru turned, to not see her winged friend, but to feel a jagged blade strike at her arm, then slam against her ribs. 'I always stop fighting before I win the battle. Too arrogant for my own good.' Hotaru let herself fall to the darkness and swore that if she ever woke up she would seek her vengeance at all costs.

Hotaru felt herself start to wake-up but kept her eyes closed. 'Maybe if I never open my eyes, I'll never know I died. But, if I don't open my eyes how will I know if I'm dead?' Hotaru continued her argument on whether to open her eyes or not when she heard the thin sliding door open. By human nature, Hotaru sat up and turned to see Kenshin.

"This one sees you're awake." Kenshin continued to not keep eye contact and set down a tray. "Eat if you want, you probably used a lot of energy trying to take on those boys. Especially that bruise that you got on your ribs." Hotaru looked down on her chest and noticed that under her gi top were white bandages. 'Those was nice of him... but wait, that means...'

"You perv!" Hotaru attempted to stand up, but failed when she realized how tired she was. "I know I don't have any of _those_ things, but that still wasn't nice!" Kenshin first let his eyes widen, then he closed them and started to chuckle.

"You're mistaken; I had Misao do the bandages."

"Oh..." Hotaru lay back down and closed her eyes. "Why didn't you just leave me there? Why did you take the time to save me? I tried to kill you..." She said softly.

"No one deserves to die, no matter how much they have done wrong. There are very few exceptions." Hotaru turned her head and tried to read Kenshin's eyes. 'Those eyes, they don't belong to a killer... They look lost, calm ...kind.' Hotaru made herself sit properly on her knees as she continued to observe Kenshin. Slight pain rushed her ribs, but she did her best to ignore it. Hotaru bowed down to Kenshin. Kenshin was about to question this action when Hotaru began speaking.

"Please accept my apology, for attacking you, for keeping the past too close to my heart, and for-" Hotaru took a breath and told herself to calm down. "And for my mistake of judging a person without even knowing them. I truly am a fool..." Kenshin smiled.

"I'll accept all but one of your apologies." Hotaru lifted her upper body and gave a questioning look.

"I don't understand-"

"You didn't let this one finish."

"Sorry."

"Holding on to the past is not a fault, I still hold on to my past. In fact, I'm still making up for it." Kenshin stood up and walked out the sliding down. Hotaru quickly struggled to her feet. 'Oh great, now I find out my leg is wounded too! How I'm I going to explain this to Hiko?'

"Kenshin?" Kenshin turned around.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." Kenshin turned around and smiled to himself, knowing that he had changed this girl. Changed this girl into accepting the world around her, herself, and maybe even the life that she was given.


End file.
